Fiancé
by Kuroshi44
Summary: Kyoya said that he wasn't engaged to Renge as he had never met her, he never said he didn't have a fiancé. A Kyoya is Sebastian story, SebaCiel.


**Summary: Kyoya said that he wasn't engaged to Renge as he had never met her, he never said he didn't have a fiancé. A Kyoya is Sebastian story, SebaCiel.**

 **Sorry for any out of character-ness, this was just how it worked best.**

 **Fiancé**

Haruhi watched Kyoya-Sempi carefully. Ever since Renge had turned up claiming to be his fiancé he had been looking over his shoulder every so often with a strange look on his face, if she didn't know him she would have said he looked scared.

'Hey, Kyoya-Sempi, why do you look so worried lately? It's as if you expecting someone.'

'Oh,' he said, turning around from another check, 'It's nothing, at least nothing you need to be concerned about at any rate.' He replied as he looked back down at the calculations littering his note pad.

Haruhi let the subject drop, feeling annoyed at Kyoya's less than subtle slight.

It was exactly two days and twenty two hours after the Host Club video was released that the group found out why Kyoya had been so worried.

 **Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**

Silence seemed to surround the girl as she walked down the hallway to Music Room 3, leaving the click clack of her heals on the tiled floor to echo off the walls. Her black pigtails bounced and her dress swirled in time with her steps and her one visible eye seemed to glow with determination. Whispers and giggles crowded in her wake as boys tried to stop the blood pooling in their cheeks, and other places, and girls murmured in appreciation and jealousy.

On she walked, ignoring those around her as she continued on to her destination. She had someone to see and he was in a _lot_ of trouble.

The club had just closed when she arrived. The twins noticed her first as she stood in the doorway with arms crossed over her yellow dress and scanned the room for the one she was looking for. She ignored their calls and the annoying blond as her blue eye fixed on the only one not making a fuss about her arrival.

Found him.

Tamaki watched in shock as the cute girl remained untouched by his advancements and instead pushed passed him towards Kyoya, more so as Kyoya remained silence and seemed to get a little paler than normal. The rest of the room joined him in his frozen state as the girl stood directly in front of the vice president for a second before pushing him down into the chair standing behind him. Once Kyoya's head was lower than hers she grabbed his previously neat tie and pulled it towards her, yanking his head with it and tightening it just slightly.

'Kyoya Darling, what were the rules that I made if you wanted to be part of this _Host Club_ without me interfering?' her voice was high and soft and filled with repressed rage.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with shaking hands before replying. 'That all romance be faked and in no way lead to the belief that there was anything deeper going on, that I do not allow relationships to develop between me and any of our customers, that I do not partake in any "physical" activities, and that I try to stick to organisational duties with limited interaction between me and the clients,' Kyoya rattled off.

The girl tugged on the tie again, tightening it just a bit more. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to interfere, or possibly realised that this was not something they should be involved with.

'So then tell me, Kyoya Darling, why it is I am hearing rumours of you being engaged to someone named Renge?' her voice made the temperature in the room drop by several degrees.

Once again Kyoya adjusted his glasses, Haruhi wondered if it was a nervous tick. 'You have an excellent information network, my love,' was Kyoya's only reply. The girl raised her one visible eyebrow.

'Are you going to explain? Or do I have to punish you?' if possible Kyoya went even paler.

It was then that Tamaki woke up enough to open his obnoxious mouth.

'Hey! Who the hell are you and what right do you have to threaten Mummy?' apparently shock, and rejection, had killed his normally extreme politeness towards girls.

The girl looked up at his voice and for a second Haruhi saw the look in her eye; it was scarier than anything else she had ever seen. Then it was gone and the girl was smiling and Haruhi found herself looking into the face of an angel.

'I'm sorry, forgive my late introduction. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Kyoya's _real_ fiancé.'

 **Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**

The Host Club was sitting around the table drinking tea in the third music room, despite the fact that school and club activities had finished quite some time ago. Only two people were not at the table; Tamaki had been sulking in the corner since Kyoya hadn't denied it, but then Kyoya wasn't saying much. The Vice President hadn't moved from the chair where Ciel had put him.

'So,' Hikaru began.

'Are you really Kyoya-sempi's Fiancé?' Kaoru continued. The conversation went on like that with each one taking turns to speak.

'I mean.'

'We've been through this before.'

'And that was a false alarm.'

'Just.'

'A delusional otaku,' Hikaru finished what the twins were trying to say.

Ciel smiled at them, 'oh, this is a story I would like to hear.' Suddenly Kyoya looked up in slight panic.

'Noting much to say,' Hikaru commented.

'Just some girl who thought he looked like a game character.' Kaoru went on.

'Can you believe that she travelled all the way here from France just because of a picture her dad showed her?'

'Pathetic,' they said in unison.

Ciel gained a slightly melancholy look. 'Is it? I caught a flight from England just because I heard a rumour that a girl was saying they were engaged. Is it really so pathetic to follow your heart's desire even when it's wrong?

'Of course if Kyoya Darling had just shut her down the moment she started talking about marriage I wouldn't have had to. Honestly, how hard is it to turn a girl down and correct her when she was wrong? If you had just done that I wouldn't have had to come here.'

Kyoya seemed to revive for a short time, just enough to put in his side of the story. 'She was the daughter of one of my father's business partners; it would have caused trouble had I done anything to upset her. You should understand that!' Kyoya stood as he spoke and seemed to swell with anger.

'So why did I have to hear this explanation from these two?' Ciel exclaimed, also standing up. 'Why couldn't you have phoned me at the time and told me straight out what was happening? You would have known that I would find out, I always do.' Suddenly Ciel looked down as if sad. 'I thought maybe you changed your mind, that maybe you didn't want me anymore.' Her voice was soft and heart broken.

Kyoya seemed to deflate at her words. 'I wouldn't dream of it.' he replied.

'So you two really are engaged, huh?' said Honey from his position at the table next to Mori, previously he had been content to just listen and eat cake.

'Of course, I don't lie about those kinds of things.' Ciel replied rather haughtily.

Finally Tamaki came out of his irritated state, or more accurately he progressed from sulking to furious.

'Kyoya! How could you have not told me about your fiancé? We've been friends for years! Why didn't you tell me when you met her, or when you got engaged?'

'Moron,' Kyoya snorted, 'I've been engaged to Ciel longer than I've known you. Besides, it didn't concern you.'

Haruhi frowned from her position at the table. 'But, Kyoya-sempi, haven't you known Tamaki since middle school?'

'Arranged marriages are quiet common among the elite.' Ciel replied.

 _Oh great, another Damn Rich person,_ Haruhi thought, _not that I should be surprised considering it is Kyoya-sempi's Fiancé._

'How long have you been engaged?'

'Since my mother was seven months pregnant, so once they were almost certain I wouldn't be miscarried.' Quite a few Host Club members exchanged looks at that; it was a little extreme even when it came to young engagements.

Haruhi had spotted another problem with the story these two were telling. 'If your engagement was organised that young then how did they know you were a girl?' she asked.

'They didn't,' Ciel replied easily, 'and I'm not.'

The silence lasted a while as the words slowly sunk in, then it was broken by Tamaki.

'You're … not a girl?' he managed.

'No I'm not,' Ciel confirmed, 'at least not biologically,' he said with a glance at Haruhi.

'Impossible!' Tamaki replied. 'There is no way! You're too pretty for a guy!'

Ciel went bright red and muttered something about that's what everyone says. He was saved from further interrogation by the arrival of Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi.

'Kyoya?' She called as she entered the room, 'are you here?

'Oh, Ciel!' she exclaimed once she saw the "boy" standing round the table with the other. 'So you arrived already have you? And how has my favourite little brother been?'

Ciel laughed before walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'I am excellent as always. It's so good to see you,' was the reply.

'How long are you staying? A while I hope,' Fuyumi smiled as she said it.

'Just as long as it takes to punish Kyoya Darling so he learns his lesson.' Despite Fuyumi normally being very protective of her brother this time she laughed.

'So … she really is a he?' Hikaru muttered.

'Does that mean Kyoya-senpi is really gay?' Kaoru asked. The glint of Glasses behind his shoulder announced that said person was back to his normal evil personality. As the two were speaking Fuyumi and Ciel sat down at the table again.

Fuyumi just smiled, 'it's a little more complicated than that.'

'Ignoring any gender preferences I may have, why are you here, Fuyumi?'

'Oh, father sent me to tell you that Ciel was coming, ('little late for that,' Hikaru muttered) and that you are not expected home tonight or at school tomorrow so you can spend time with him.' Kyoya went pale and Ciel smirked in such a way that it left little doubt that that "time spent together" would be used for the punishment that Ciel kept referring to. 'But really Kyoya, what did you do to make him so angry? I can't remember the last time he was annoyed enough to call you "Kyoya Darling".'

Kyoya looked away and shuffled his feet at the same time that everyone else looked confused. "Kyoya Darling is something he only says when he's annoyed?'

'Apparently the phrase reminds him someone really annoying, but they won't tell me who.'

'How can we keep changing from the major issue here?' Tamaki suddenly yelled out. 'How can we keep dancing around the fact that that is a boy dressed as a girl?' he wailed as he clamped his hands to his head. 'Oh, it's so strange, such a tragedy.' He trailed off as he sunk back into his strange stupor of confusion and depression that he had spent the majority of the afternoon tea in.

'One,' Ciel started in a frosty voice, 'considering you have Haruhi dressed up as a boy I don't think you have room to talk about "strangeness", there are two cross dressers in this room thank you very much. Two, it's not like I dress like this because I want to.'

'You knew Haruhi-chan was a girl?' Honey chirped up once again.

'You don't want to dress that way?' Mori spoke for the first time.

Tamaki had gone into another fit of shock and probably would have been denying the first statement if he had been capable of movement.

'To address Honey's comment; it's obvious if you can be bothered to look at the shape of her body and facial structure, not to mention her voice. Why girls fall for this charade is beyond me.

'To address Mori's comment; I was born a boy but due to the social standing of our families they would only continue the engagement as long as I present myself as a woman to society. I agree with Haruhi that it's what's inside that matters when it comes to gender so I don't care that much so long as I can be with Kyoya Darling, but I do prefer trousers as they are easier to move in.'

'All of that just so you can be with Kyoya-Sempi, its sweet,' Haruhi murmured, and then she frowned. 'Wait, the way you say that makes it sound like your parents were going to call of the engagement when you were born, if that's so why go to the trouble of dressing as a girl to stay with him when you would have been too young at the time to know if you even _liked_ him.

'Also, as much as it's cute and all that you obviously love each other, how can that be when you live in different countries and were engaged before you were born?'

Fuyumi laughed at the same time the two betrothed got rather red in the face.

'Now isn't that an interesting story, want to hear it?' she asked.

'No,' the two boys muttered.

'Yes!' replied the rest of the Host Club.

'Okay, probably the first thing you should know is that Kyoya was actually the one to name Ciel, at least indirectly,' she ignored there shocked looks and instead sighed as she got lost in memory. 'Kyoya had just turned two years old when we first visited England and the Phantomhive family to discuss a business partnership and the possibility of an arranged marriage depending on the gender of the child lady Phantomhive, Racheal, was currently carrying. Kyoya was the most likely choice as he was the closest in age.

'He had been in the meeting maybe ten minutes; the children were present as there was also the possibility of an engagement in the future, when Kyoya disturbed it. He got up from his chair and walked over to the rather pregnant Racheal, put his hand on her belly, and said quiet clearly, "my heaven". Father was furious but the Phantomhives just laughed and said that at least he approved of the arranged marriage.

'Three months later the child was born a boy, and I don't think there was anyone not disappointed. Over the last few months the family had become surprisingly good friends. Racheal and the Earl of Phantomhive, Vincent, ended up calling their little son "Ciel" because of his blue eyes, and also because of Kyoya's comment about the child being his "Heaven".' The Host Club laughed, even Tamaki, as the two being talked about kept getting redder and redder. To be honest none of the Host Club ever remembered Kyoya blushing before.

'Of course the engagement was going to be called off; Kyoya got rather annoyed at that. During the last few months he seemed to have realised that the child that was going to be born was a possible bride even if he was too young to understand the details. He wouldn't stop ranting about how they had promised that the boy would be "his" when they were older, and how they were going back on their promises, it was one of the only times I ever saw Kyoya throw a tantrum. When we tried to tell him that because it was a boy it wouldn't work anymore he just asked why we couldn't just dress Ciel in girl's cloths and then it would all be okay.' Fuyumi got a slightly melancholy look on her face. 'I think that is the only time I have ever seen you outright argue with our father.' Kyoya wouldn't meet her eyes.

'For some reason after Kyoya said that Ciel started crying and wouldn't stop, not until Kyoya held his hand. After that he was silent and just kept looking up at him with eyes surprisingly clear for a new born.

'I think that was the day our father decided there might be such a thing as soul mates after all.' There was a slight pause in the conversation as everyone tried to decide whether the story was sweet or creepy, most were undecided. Fuyumi's pause ended and she smiled happily.

'The adults couldn't argue with him after that, though they did try for a little while. Soon the engagement was back on and the Phantomhives were making sure all his cloths were pink. To make sure they got along they spent at least two weeks together every school holidays. They used to play the most interesting games; Ciel even started calling Kyoya "Sebastian" as it was his name in the strange games they would play. He still does use it as a nickname, at least when he isn't annoyed that is.' She said with a slight teasing tone.

'Of course because Ciel is their only child he will inherit their company. I think one of the reasons father is so unsure about who will get the Ootori Company is because Kyoya and Ciel would probably be the best choices but they will already be inheriting Ciel's parents company.' Ciel blushed and the Host Club decided that maybe their feelings weren't so strange after all considering they were childhood friends as well. They also realised the story had finished and they had all been given excellent blackmail material as both of them were still blushing like crazy.

'Oh! I forgot to ask. Ciel, why are you in school uniform?' Fuyumi queried.

'Because I am attending Kyoya's class while I stay here to make sure he stays out of trouble.'

'You must be really smart,' Honey exclaimed, 'Aren't you two years younger than him? Does that mean you skipped grades or just intend to struggle with the advanced work?'

Fuyumi laughed, 'He is smart; Ciel finished high school last year, he'll be in collage next year.'

Silence met her words. Kyoya laughed at the looks on their faces.

'Father said that from the age of ten Ciel has been running the Earl's company better than he was. He also started that he could deal with Vincent but would never go head to head with Ciel in a business deal unless he wanted to loose.'

'What Company does your family run?' Honey asked.

'Funtom Toy Company, have you heard of it?'

This lead to a huge discussion among the Host Club as they discussed the fact that Kyoya and Ciel would likely be running what many considered their favourite toy and confection company. This allowed the two sneak off and talk privately.

 **Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**

Ciel and Kyoya stood a little way apart from the others, so as not to be over heard.

'Seriously Ciel, I don't know why you would react in such a manner. After all we've been through how can you still doubt my love for you?'

Ciel looked away, unable to look him in the eye as he explained. 'Maybe it's because of what we've been through that I cannot find it within myself the trust your love completely.

'Sebastian, I sold you my soul. We spent several years together and you never said a word to indicate your feelings for me, despite the fact that you would have seen mine easily. You did nothing as you watched me walk down the aisle with Lizzy, said nothing to make me think for even a second that you wanted anything more than a feast.

'And then I wake in a hospital to find that, far from eating me, you allowed me to reincarnate. You went through the trouble of becoming a human child in a rich family just so you could trap my soul in a different kind of contract. Yet with the way you behaved in our past life … how can I trust that this isn't another demon's game? How can I be sure that you are not just giving me what you think I want just so you can rip it away later and taste a soul full of despair?' Ciel's voice, having started in a whisper, had gotten softer and softer as he spoke so that by the end it would have inaudible without super hearing. The tone of sadness, however, was not one Sebastian could have missed even if he wanted to.

'My love, Ciel, this is the only contract I would ever want with you; one of marriage. I didn't say anything then because it would have been improper, instead I bided my time so that we could be together properly instead of hiding round corners. I went to the trouble of being born again in human flesh just so that I could be with you.'

The expression on Ciel's face didn't change, but he felt a slight lightening in his chest; after all, Sebastian was still incapable of lying.

Sebastian smiled as he gazed at his fiancé, gently reaching out to cup Ciel's face and capture his lips with his own.

Tamaki fainted when he saw the two of them kissing; Haruhi just thought that it was probably the sweetest she had ever seen Kyoya-sempi behave.

 **Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**

Over the next few days Haruhi, and the rest of the school, learnt just how different Kyoya was with Ciel than he was with anyone else. The ice core that he usually seemed to maintain melted, and it became obvious just how faked his sweet persona in the Host Club really was.

His fan base had never been bigger.

Ciel had managed to convince the Chairman to allow him to attend Kyoya's class as a girl for the duration of his stay. He attended all Host Club activities and seemed stuck to Kyoya's side. The softer, caring, less evil side that Ciel brought out the shadow king added another dimension to his character in a similar way to what Renge had attempted with the rest of the Host Club.

Speaking of Renge … her introduction to Ciel was not one most people were likely to forget.

'What's this I hear about another woman joining the Host Club and you guys not telling me about it!" she shrieked as she came storming into the room two days after Ciel's arrival. Haruhi noticed the twins exchanging whispers as they bet on the outcome of this meeting. 'You guys are so mean, replacing me and not even having the decency to tell me about it!'

Ciel calmly stood up from his chair and smiled his angelic smile. Kyoya went pale and backed up a little.

'Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, Kyoya Ootori's fiancé. May I ask who you may be?'

Renge looked a little wide eyed as she stared at the beautiful girl before her. 'My name is Renge Houshakuji, the Host Clubs manager.'

Suddenly Ciel's smile got brighter, but it seemed to sap the warmth from the room. 'Interesting, I heard a rumour that a girl by that name was betrothed to my beloved, obviously this confused me greatly. I don't suppose you would care to shed some light on the subject?' Ciel's polite tone seemed to make it all the more threatening.

'Well, I didn't know that he was engaged to anyone, and as it turned out I had him confused with someone else. He was nothing like what I thought he was; he's completely horrible.

'Why do you look like that?' she asked in a slightly confused voice.

'Oh, I'm thoroughly regretting the societal values and expectations that make it completely inappropriate for me to commit any act of violence against a woman while you continued to insult my beloved.' Haruhi watched as money exchanged hands between the twins; Renge when very pale, and then very red, very quickly.

'As the Host Club manager it is my job to ensure that all the Host Club members are Safe, Happy, and well looked after. If you truly expect me to hand over my Kyoya (the Host Club flinched) then you must answer me this; what do you like so much about him?' Renge had a self-satisfied smile on her face as she finished, probably remembering her own answer to that question and thinking that Ciel's wouldn't be that much different.

Ciel seemed to think for a moment before he answered, 'I suppose the answer would have to be … his manipulative nature.' He said simply. Renge, and everyone else's, jaw dropped.

'Excuse me?'

'I love the way he can convince people to do things against their nature while thinking it is in their best interest. I think there is nothing cuter than his smile when he has just gotten someone else to dance to his tune. I love the way everyone around him gets yanked around by their strings and yet never seems to realise that he's the one pulling them. Simply put,' he said as he draped his arms around Kyoya's neck, 'I love his rotten and controlling personality,' he didn't look away from Kyoya's eyes as he said it.

Renge collapsed to the ground and the twins exchanged more money. 'That's it, I loose, that's the real Kyoya.'

And with that the couple were recognised school wide.

When it was revealed (through a careless Tamaki) that Ciel was a boy pretending to be a girl just so he could be with his lover the English Noble had gained his own fan club, one that grew as the rest of his backstory was revealed through various careless lips.

Eventually however Ciel had to return to his own country and run his own company. Kyoya reverted back to his usual self and the whole incident was allowed to remain in the past.

However none of Kyoya's fans ever made the mistake of confessing to him ever again.

Years later the Host Club members would remember that first meeting as Ciel walked down the aisle dressed in white to finally tie the knot with his beloved.


End file.
